DRW Snowflake
}| }| }} |image = |age = 3 |number = 112 |notebook = The ultimate predator. Found in the Yucatan. |weapon = None |location = Yucatan Casino |scoop = Random Encounter |}} Snowflake is a tiger found in Dead Rising 2, and is considered by Ted to be his only friend. Ted feeds Snowflake fresh meat when possible, claiming that all her food has become rotten in the initial cut-scene of the encounter, and thus attempts to serve Chuck to the tiger. There is an achievement, Skill to Survive, for taming Snowflake. She is number 112 in Chuck's Notebook. Tactics Chuck's first priority should be to take care of Ted, which is easily accomplished in most cases; If Snowflake makes this difficult, the player can exploit her inability to move through certain areas, such as the nearby restaurant, to separate the two. Once Ted is neutralized, a cut-scene will play, and Snowflake will remain for Chuck to either tame, or kill. Defeating Snowflake Defeating Snowflake can be difficult, but is far from impossible. Generally, quick weapons with repetitive strikes, or heavy weapons with single strikes are the best method. Her tactics are easily discernible, and because she only targets Chuck and Zombies, most of the time, survivors are not as vulnerable as in other boss battles. Her most visible attack is a lunge, which is preceded by her running away from Chuck. Dodge-rolling, or running in a sharp angle can avoid this, opening her up for attacks. Her other attack is a quick trot towards Chuck, before leaping a clawing. Be aware that if she successfully lunges upon Chuck, she will proceed to maul him for additional damage. Taming Snowflake NOTE: You must not attack her companion at all, or she will ignore your attempts to tame her! To tame her, Chuck needs to obtain three pieces of steak. These can be found in the Wild West Grill House, in the Food Court; There are also isolated pieces of meat in Snowflake's habitat, and above the slot machines in Yucatan Casino. During the battle, Chuck must toss the steak on the ground, one at a time, between himself and Snowflake, just as she begins her lunge attack's running start. The best opportunity is when she runs from Chuck, and then spins toward him, indicative of her upcoming attack. After each throw, she should cancel her run, and slowly move towards the steak, before eating it. Make sure to distance yourself from her during this time, as throwing the steak at close distances can be difficult. After Snowflake eats all three steaks, a cut-scene will play, and she will join Chuck. While attempting to tame Snowflake, zombies can interrupt her eating. Try to use ranged weapons to keep them off of her while she eats her meal. Notes *When saved, Snowflake will stay in the same room as Katey, and can be presented to her as a pet to gain extra PP. *Snowflake cannot traverse certain areas of the city, particularly tight passages or maintenance halls, such as the shortcut in the Palisades Mall, leading through Hot Excitorama to the Silver Strip. *Snowflake may occasionally stop while being escorted, only performing a roar in repetition, as if she were blocked from moving, or unable to navigate through the area. If there is no evidence to this being understandable, or if the reason has passed (A crowd of zombies blocking the way have now been slaughtered), the only way of correcting this appears to be attacking Snowflake, resetting her AI routine. *Snowflake is able to take a large amount of damage and does not get caught up in fights with zombies. *Due to snowflakes high damage output and high health it is not unknown for players to keep snowflake as a valuable ally as she is easily kept alive with steaks and any high healing items. She is ecspecially usefully against the notoriously difficult Antoine boss. Trivia *Snowflake and Bibi Love are the only two psychopaths that can be saved in Dead Rising 2. *At just 3 years old, she is the youngest survivor, and psychopath, in the Dead Rising series thus far. She is also the only Non-Human in both categories. Gallery Dead Rising 2 Snowflake attacks.jpg|Snowflake attacks Chuck Meat_Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake eating one of the steaks so she will join. Snowflake.jpg|Snowflake has Joined! deadrising2 2010-09-26 12-49-27-96.png|Katey with Snowflake Category:Dead Rising 2 Characters Category:Dead Rising 2 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 2 Survivors Category:Gift for Katey Category:Dead Rising 2 Non-Mission Survivors